Grand Theft Auto: IV
thumb|right| Grand Theft Auto: IV Grand Theft Auto IV (também conhecido pelas abreviações GTA IV e GTA 4) é um jogo de ação da série Grand Theft Auto, criado pela Rockstar Games, produzido por suas subdisiárias e lançado em 29 de Abril de 2008 para PlayStation 3 e Xbox 360 e em 2 de Dezembro de 2008 para computador. Em 17 de fevereiro de 2009, a versão para Xbox 360 ganhou duas expansões, subintituladas The Lost and Damned e The Ballad of Gay Tony, que ganharam versões para PC e PlayStation 3 em 13 de abril de 2010. O jogo obteve um imenso sucesso, chegando a ter mais de 13 milhões de cópias vendidas em todo o mundo. Também ganhou uma excelente avaliação, vistada por grandes sites sobre o assunto, como MobyGames e GameSpy. Jogabilidade Grand Theft Auto IV tem uma base semelhante a de seus antecessores, que consiste em controlar um personagem livremente em um ambiente grande e amplo, no caso uma grande metrópole insular. A pé, o jogador pode andar, correr, saltar, escalar, nadar (mas não mergulhar) e, também, utilizar diversos tipos de armas, sejam elas facas, bastões, pistolas, fuzis, bazucas, granadas e outras. Também é possível utilizar veículos, como carros, motos, caminhões, barcos e helicópteros. Existem também atividades complemetares, como boliche e corridas. Sendo o jogo centrado no mundo do crime, o jogador pode também realizar ações ilegais, como roubar, agredir e/ou matar alguém, o que pode chamar a atenção de policiais. Embora seja necessário completar as missões para o desenrolar do enredo e para que o jogador libere certas áreas, estabelecimentos e conteúdos do jogo; é possível realizá-las a qualquer momento do jogo, e em diferentes ordens. Algumas missões, contudo, podem surgir repentinamente e o jogador terá de completá-las assim que for informado. Um fato novo na série é a possibilidade de fazer escolhas, como por exemplo, matar alguém ou poupar sua vida, ou escolher alguém para matar entre duas pessoas. Algumas escolhas podem ser insignificantes para o enredo, outras podem determinar até o final do jogo. O uso dos softwares Bullet e Euphoria proporcionaram ao jogo movimentos mais reais do que os anteriores. Enredo thumb|left| [[Niko Bellic, Protagonista do GTA IV]] A história do jogo segue a trajetória de Niko Bellic, um veterano da Guerra Civil Iugoslava e ex-traficante de pessoas, quando chega em Liberty City para juntar-se ao seu primo Roman, na esperança de uma vida melhor. Niko também busca o traidor que armou uma emboscada para sua unidade militar levando 12 dos seus 14 companheiros à morte, além de considerar a cidade um local seguro de Ray Bulgarin, o homem que o contratou para traficar pessoas para a Itália e que agora o considera culpado pelo ataque que levou uma embarcação cheia de "mercadorias" a afundar e perder a "carga". Assim que chega, Niko descobre que as histórias de "mansões, mulheres e carros" de Roman eram mentira, e que ele na verdade mora em um pequeno apartamento mal-conservado pago com o dinheiro resultante de sua frota de táxis decadente. Fora isso, Roman tem problemas com o dinheiro que deve a organizadores de jogos de azar e agiotas. Niko o ajuda com esses problemas enquanto tenta começar uma nova vida na cidade. O primeiro conflito significativo de Niko é com o agiota Vladimir Glebov, para quem Niko trabalha como forma de pagamento das dívidas de Roman. Vlad acaba morto por Niko mais tarde por ter feito sexo com Mallorie, a namorada de Roman. Niko conhece "Little" Jacob Hughes, um traficante jamaicano de drogas e armas; Bruce "Brucie" Kibbutz, um viciado em anabolizantes que vende e "tuna" carros (cujo irmão Mori é apresentado em Grand Theft Auto IV: The Ballad of Gay Tony, uma das expansões do jogo, como um rapaz ainda mais durão e obcecado por um corpo perfeito); e Michelle, uma amiga de Mallorie que acaba se tornando sua namorada. Após matar Vlad, Niko e Roman são sequestrados por membros da máfia russa de Liberty City, liderada por Mikhail Faustin e seu braço-direito, Dimitri Rascalov. Faustin, contudo, não está bravo com Niko, e o contrata para garantir que Roman seja liberado e tratado (já que levou um tiro no estômago de um dos capangas de Faustin). Niko faz vários serviços para Faustin, e a relação entre ele e Dimitri logo se mostra explosiva, pois enquanto Faustin é muito genioso e prefere puxar o gatilho para resolver seus problemas, Dimitri escolhe o diálogo e a racionalidade. Numa das missões para o mafioso russo, Niko assassina Jason Michaels, membro da gangue de motoqueiros The Lost, cujo vice-presidente Johnny Klebitz é o protagonista da expansão Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned. Na expansão, o assassinato dele é confundido com uma investida da gangue rival The Angels of Death, iniciando uma guerra entre as duas. Uma vez que Faustin tenta provocar o líder de uma outra gangue da máfia russa, Dimitri decide que chegou a hora de eliminar seu amigo e pede que Niko o faça. Niko porém descobre que Dimitri é um traidor que estava com Ray Bulgarin (seu ex-chefe no trabalho de tráfico de pessoas) e se vê em uma emboscada em um galpão quando ia buscar o dinheiro resultante de seus serviços para Dimitri. Com a ajuda de Little Jacob, ele elimina seus inimigos, mas Dimitri e Bulgarin escapam. Logo depois, Niko e Roman vêem-se forçados a fugir de Hove Beach (o bairro onde moravam) uma vez que seu apartamento e a garagem dos táxis são incendiados por Dimitri. Roman revela que planejava pedir Mallorie em casamento, mas o anel foi perdido no incêndio. Agora morando em um apartamento simples em Bohan, Niko passa a trabalhar para o ex-drogado Manny Escuela, que quer fazer fama limpando as ruas de Bohan das drogas e dos traficantes; a traficante porto-riquenha Elizabeta Torres (para quem o jogador também trabalha em The Lost and Damned); o criminoso irlandês Patrick "Packie" McReary; e o traficante Playboy X. Niko também passa a trabalhar para o mafioso italiano Ray Boccino e o Vice-Comissário de Polícia Frankie McReary, irmão de Packie. Após realizar diversos trabalhos para todos, as coisas começam a ir de mal a pior em Bohan conforme os agentes federais e a polícia fecham o cerco em torno de Elizabeta. Ela chega a pedir que Niko vá buscar uma mala de cocaína em um hospital em ruínas, mas Niko enfrente diversos criminosos e a N.O.O.S.E. (versão do jogo do DHS), e quando consegue levar a cocaína para um local seguro, é surpreendido por Michelle, que na verdade era uma agente federal que o vigiava. Elizabeta vê sua situação piorar e mata Manny e seu camera-man Jay quando estes irrompem em seu apartamento filmando-a e ameaçando-a. Niko leva os corpos para um médico que pretende vender seus órgãos no mercado negro. Elizabeta é eventualmente presa mais tarde. Enquanto isso, Roman é sequestrado pelos homens de Dimitri (no jogo The Lost and Damned, é revelado que Johnny realizou o rapto para pagar as dívidas de sua ex-namorada Ashley com Dimitri), pois deve dinheiro a eles. Niko invade o cativeiro (um galpão) furioso e se livra dos seus inimigos, libertando seu primo. Roman decide mudar-se de Bohan e compra mais tarde uma cobertura em Algonquin (o equivalente a Manhattan no jogo). Enquanto isso, Niko trabalha para Playboy X e seu mentor Dwayne Forge, recém-saído da cadeia. Enquanto Dwayne mantém-se pessimista e acha que sua vida está em ruínas, Playboy mantém uma postura arrogante e ambiciosa. O atrito entre os dois ex-amigos chega a tal ponto que um pede a Niko para matar o outro. A escolha fica por conta do jogador: se ele escolher Dwayne, Niko vai até o seu apartamento e o executa sem enfrentar resistência, com um olhar de desprezo pelo que está fazendo e após frases do tipo "achei que você fosse meu amigo, Niko". Como recompensa, ganha uma alta quantia em dinheiro, mas Playboy X nunca mais fala com ele, dizendo que Niko é muito frio e matou o seu mentor. Se ele escolher Playboy X, Niko enfrentará vários capangas em sua cobertura, perseguirá Playboy pelas ruas sob frases do tipo "essa cidade inteira virá atrás de você, você não é nada sem mim!". Niko eventualmente executa Playboy num beco. Como recompensa, Dwayne deixa a cobertura de seu finado companheiro para Niko e torna-se seu novo amigo. Michelle (cujo nome verdadeiro é Karen), a ex-namorada de Niko e agente federal, chama Niko para seu local de trabalho no coração de Liberty City. Niko descobre que ela trabalha para uma agência do governo que atende pelo nome de U.L. Paper. O chefe de Michelle não revela o seu nome, e após os serviços de Niko (Niko os cumpre para garantir que sua ficha não seja entregue aos agentes do FIB, o equivalente a FBI no jogo) o agente promete ajudá-lo a encontrar o seu traidor. Niko ajuda Ray Boccino em um conflito envolvendo diamantes e um mafioso e traficante de diamantes judeu Isaac Roth. Em uma das missões do mafioso italiano, o jogador deve matar Jim Fitzgerald, a princípio um motoqueiro qualquer, mas mostrado como melhor amigo de Johnny em The Lost and Damned. O conflito se extende de maneira que Ray pede que Niko mate Isaac, mas Niko decide depois não trabalhar mais com ele. Em um dos trabalhos que Niko realiza para Ray, ele trabalha com Johnny e deve realizar uma troca num museu de Algonquin, mas a negociação é interrompida por um terceiro, Luis Lopez, protagonista do The Ballad of Gay Tony. É o único ponto do enredo em que os três protagonistas se encontram. Em troca dos serviços de Niko, Ray fornece a localidade de um sujeito que sabe onde mora Florian Cravic, um dos dois elementos que sobreviveram à emboscada armada pelo traidor na guerra. Acreditando se tratar do próprio traidor, Niko chama Roman e invade o apartamento de Florian, buscando vingança. Lá, os primos descobrem que Florian mudou seu nome para Bernie Crane e assumiu sua homossexualidade. Niko percebe que não foi ele o traidor, restando então apenas uma possibilidade: Darko Brevic. Niko poupa Florian, e acaba inclusive ajudando o seu ex-companheiro de guerra em alguns pequenos conflitos. Como forma de agradecimento, Florian deixa o carro esporte de seu namorado para Niko. Ainda em Dukes, Niko começa a se aproximar da família dos McReary. Além de Packie e Francis, Niko conhece Kate McReary, uma mulher decente e fechada que passa a sair com Niko; Derrick, um viciado em drogas e bebidas; e Gerald, recém-chegado da Irlanda. Niko, Derrick, Packie e "Saint" Michael Kane (um amigo de Packie) roubam o banco da cidade e enfrentam a polícia para escapar com o dinheiro. Michael acaba morto por um dos reféns, e Derrick gasta sua parte do dinheiro com mais drogas e bebidas. Durante o assalto, o homem que atirou em Michael conversa com um rapaz e o informa sobre seu plano. O rapaz é Luis Lopez, e a cena do assassinato é utilizada como abertura da expansão da qual Luis é o protagonista. A pedido de Packie, Niko vai ajudar Derrick com pequenos serviços envolvendo conhecidos dele que estariam falando por suas costas. A certo ponto do jogo, Francis percebe que o comportamento do irmão é um obstáculo em sua jornada rumo à promoção para Comissário, e pede que Niko o mate. Derrick liga logo depois e pede que Niko mate Francis, temendo que o irmão esteja tramando algo contra sua vida. O jogador novamente tem de escolher quem matará: se matar Francis, nada de mais acontece. Se matar Derrick, Niko liga para Francis com raiva por ter feito isso e exige que Francis o ajude toda vez que estiver sendo seguido pela polícia. O jogador passa então a ter a possibilidade de ligar para Francis toda vez que tiver até três estrelas no nível de procurado, e Francis livrará o jogador dos policiais. Qualquer que seja a escolha, porém, Niko comparecerá no enterro do escolhido e enfrentará a máfia que atacará a cerimônia. Niko também trabalha para Gerry, antes e depois deste ser preso e levado para a prisão de segurança máxima de Liberty City. De lá, Gerry passa instruções para Niko com o apoio externo de Packie. Um dos trabalhos envolve o seqüestro de Grace Ancelloti, cujo resgate deverá ser pago com os diamantes que um dia pertenceram a Ray. Gracie é amiga pessoal de Luis Lopez e Gay Tony (seu chefe) e ambos são enviados para resgatá-la, pois são considerados os culpados pela opção dos sequestradores por ela, algo mostrado em The Ballad of Gay Tony, apenas. Durante a troca, contudo, Niko e Packie são atacados por Bulgarin e seus homens. Bulgarin deixa o local; Tony, Luis e Gracie fogem de barco (isso também só é mostrado em The Ballad of Gay Tony), e a dupla mata os inimigos; mas o último homem restante joga os diamantes num caminhão, e as pedras nunca mais são vistas. No final de The Ballad of Gay Tony, é mostrado que um mendigo encontra as pedras preciosas no lixo. O mendigo é visto na cena final da expansão bebendo em uma mansão, cercado de mulheres. É revelado também, no jogo, que Luis trabalhou para Bulgarin, mas este o considerou culpado pelo sumiço dos diamantes, e passa a caçá-lo. No fim do jogo, Luis o mata dentro de seu próprio jato. Em Alderney, Niko começa a trabalhar para o mafioso Phil Bell e depois para Jimmy Pegorino, além de um contratante misterioso que conversa com Niko em um telefone público e o envia para diversas missões que sempre envolvem o assassinato de pessoas anônimas para o jogador. Eventualmente no enredo, Pegorino pede que Niko mate Ray, acreditando que este o está traindo. Antes do fim da história, Niko trabalha para Jon Gravelli, um velho criminoso que vive numa cama de hospital e é amigo do agente da U.L. Paper para quem Niko trabalhou anteriormente. Após realizar esses serviços, Niko é informado que Darko foi encontrado em Bucareste e está sendo trazido para Liberty City. Niko pega Roman em seu apartamento e os dois vão de encontro ao traidor na área de carga do aeroporto da cidade. Niko confronta Darko, que encontra-se em um estado deplorável e revela ter traído o grupo por US$1.000,00. Enquanto Roman pede que Niko simplesmente o deixe ir embora, dizendo que ele "não parece aproveitar muito a vida", o próprio traidor diz que ser morto seria um favor. O jogador então é deixado com duas escolhas: matar o traidor ou poupar sua vida, sem conseqüencias para o enredo. Após o encontro com Darko, às vésperas do casamento de Roman com Mallorie, Niko se encontra com Pegorino, que pede que ele vá fazer realizar um negócio altamente lucrativo com Dimitri Rascalov envolvendo heroína. Niko resolve pensar sobre o assunto e descobre que Dimitri está no Platypus (o navio no qual chegou à cidade) com seus capangas, e Niko vê aí uma oportunidade de vingança, porém sem lucro nenhum. Roman insiste que Niko deve ir negociar com Dimitri, para que o dinheiro resultante ajude-o na sua vida de recém-casado. Kate, por outro lado, pede que Niko não negocie, pois isso não seria algo digno de se fazer. Final A história pode ser concluída de duas maneiras diferentes, de acordo com a escolha do jogador (negociar com Dimitri ou matá-lo). Em ambos os finais, o casamento de Roman com Mallorie é interrompido por um ataque, algum personagem importante morre, e a batalha final acontece no mesmo local, com sequências de lutas semelhantes. Se o jogador escolhe matar Dimitri, Niko enfrenta ele e vários capangas no navio. Dentro da embarcação, Niko encurala Dimitri e o executa. Mais tarde, no casamento, Pegorino surge de repente em um carro e abre fogo contra os convidados, pois está furioso com a traição de Niko. Após o tiroteio, Kate está morta. Niko, Roman e Little Jacob perseguem um dos homens de Pegorino e o encontram em um cassino abandonado no extremo norte de Alderney. Niko elimina diversos capangas de Jimmy P. enquanto Roman e Jacob procuram um jeito de tirá-lo de lá. O vilão escapa de barco e Niko o persegue de moto, entrando posteriormente em um helicóptero com Roman e Jacob, para finalmente encuralar Pegorino na Ilha Happiness (equivalente a Liberty Island no jogo). Pegorino diz que queria ter matado Niko, e não Kate. Niko então revela que a comissão de mafiosos achava que Jimmy P era uma piada, e então o executa quando o criminoso esboça uma tentativa de atirar. Após os créditos, Roman conta que Mallorie está grávida, e caso a criança seja uma menina, ela se chamará Kate. Packie também liga pra Niko e lamenta a morte de sua irmã, dizendo que eram ele e seus irmãos que deveriam pagar pelos crimes da família. Se o jogador escolher negociar com Dimitri, Niko junta-se a Phil Bell em um porto para pegar o dinheiro assim que Dimitri entregar a heroína. Contudo, Dimitri decide simplesmente matar os negociantes. A dupla enfrenta um grupo de parceiros dos negociantes e escapa com o dinheiro. Pegorino liga para Niko agradecendo por sua ajuda e anunciando sua parceria com Dimitri. Kate fica decepcionada com seu namorado e se recusa a ir ao casamento de Roman. Durante o casamento, um assassino contratado por Dimitri surge e tenta matar Niko, que consegue derrubá-lo, mas não antes do enviado matar Roman acidentalmente. Furioso e frustrado, o protagonista junta-se a Little Jacob e persegue um homem de Pegorino para o mesmo cassino, onde Dimitri e Pegorino estão. No cassino, Dimitri mata Pegorino e foge para a Ilha Happiness de helicóptero. Niko e Jacob o perseguem, e Niko mata Dimitri no mesmo local onde mataria Jimmy P. Antes de matá-lo, Niko diz: Após os créditos, Mallorie liga para Niko e diz que está grávida de uma criança, que segundo Niko, nunca precisará se preocupar com nada, embora Mallorie retruque dizendo que uma criança sem pai tem muito com o que se preocupar. Durante e após o enredo, o jogador ainda pode realizar missões com pessoas das ruas, que surgem no radar quando Niko está nas imediações delas. Algumas têm relação com o enredo, como Ilyena Faustin (a ex-mulher de Mikhael Faustin), Hossan (um companheiro de Niko no Playpitus), Grace Ancelloti, Ivan (um personagem que Niko enfrente a mando de Faustin, cuja vida pode ou não ser poupada, dependendo da escolha do jogador, sendo que o personagem só fica disponível para a missão se o jogador poupar sua vida) e Badman, um amigo de Little Jacob. Local thumb|200px|left|Mapa de Liberty City. O jogo se passa na cidade de Liberty City. Dessa vez apresenta muita mais semelhanças a sua inspiração, Nova Iorque, do que nas versões anteriores. É uma cidade insular, ou seja, formada por ilhas, e é uma grande metrópole. A seguir o nome das quatro grandes ilhas e entre parênteses sua fonte inspiradora: Algonquin (Manhattan), Broker (Brooklyn), Dukes (Queens), Bohan (Bronx) e a cidade de Alderney (Nova Jérsei). Principais Novidades *Os gráficos melhoraram muito e grandes mudanças foram feitas, como a possibilidade de se esconder atrás de paredes para se defender de tiros. O sistema de procurado mudou, além de todos os veículos e armas que foram adicionados. *É possível usar um celular para receber e fazer ligações. O aparelho também permite que o jogador chame táxis, compre armas ou marque encontros com namoradas ou amigos. As opções são apresentadas no LCD do celular. Mensagens e câmera estão disponíveis também. *Pedestres fumam cigarros, leem livros e jornais, conversam nos celulares em frente aos prédios, fazem compras e até mesmo fazem Cooper. *É possível escalar postes de telefones e usar as saídas de incêndio dos prédios. *Há muitas animações diferentes para roubar carros. Uma delas é o Niko usando o cotovelo e quebrando o vidro para depois fazer uma ligação direta no carro. *Existe um modo de jogo Multiplayer, mas ele não é um "Massively Multiplayer Game" (SA-MP e MTA SA). *É possível utilizar a internet via Cyber Cafés. Está disponível em qualquer computador do jogo, são mais de 100 websites fictícios. *A câmera dos carros se adapta e começa a dar close quando está em alta velocidade, melhorando a visão do jogador. *Você ganha níveis de procurado para cada crime cometido. Ao cometer um crime, um círculo, cuja cor se alterna entre vermelho e azul, irá aparecer no radar. Ele representa a área onde a polícia está te procurando. Quanto pior ficar, mais policiais em diferentes pontos da cidade ficarão sabendo sobre você. Para perder esse nível de procurado você terá de sair da área e se esconder. Não apenas trocar de roupa, mas sair um pouco de cena. *Em termos de tamanho, a Liberty City desse jogo é 3/4 de San Andreas. *Todas as ruas de Liberty City contêm nomes, ou seja, agora temos endereços no GTA IV. *A história pode ser parcialmente controlada pelo jogador. Você pode escolher em conversar com alguém e fazer missões sem uma coisa pré-determinada dos outros GTA's. *É possível fazer 2 missões ao mesmo tempo. *Não é uma grande novidade, mas o Save Game mudou. Diferente dos outros GTA's, agora você deitará na cama e dormirá na hora de salvar o game, escolha o save e pronto. O game Bully da Rockstar possuía o mesmo método, então a Rockstar não perdeu tempo em acrescentar no GTA IV. *Existem pedestres de todas as partes do mundo não apenas americanos e esse é o primeiro jogo da séria GTA a ter brasileiros (você pode esbarrar com eles na rua). =Fonte= Wikipedia Categoria:Grand Theft Auto Jogos